Let the Games Begin
by McBones2
Summary: Spoilers for 3x16 on. "We need to talk." Blair said quickly."I didn't realize there was a 'we." He said smugly"Don't give me attitude Bass, today of all days."
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story contains spoilers for tonight's episode. So if you don't like spoilers don't read it. I wrote this before I saw the sneak peek but decided to add some of the clip at the if this moves a little fast. Reviews would be great!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or Gossip Girl

Chuck sat on the couch unable to move. His breaths came in steady rhythms as he tried to calm himself down. He held his glass of scotch in his hand and swirled it slowly as he watched the amber liquid crash against the sides. He wanted so badly to throw his glass at the wall and watch it shatter, but he had to stay calm. His mother and Jack had left hours ago after delivering the news that when Chuck had signed The Empire over to his mother; he in turn signed it over to Jack. He couldn't believe he was so quick to sign over the hotel to his mother who he had known for only a few weeks. Everyone around him was pushing him to get to know her better; Serena, Nate, and… Blair. Mostly Serena. But Chuck couldn't get the image of Blair questioning him about the DNA test out of his mind. She looked at him as if she were ashamed that he was actually considering Elizabeth Fisher was not his mother. But having grown up in the Bass household how could Chuck not question this woman's true identity? His father was full of secrets and therefore the people around Bart were mysterious to Chuck. And if Chuck had to hear one more speech from Blair about letting people into his heart he might lose it. It had worked for them, but it totally backfired with his mother.

Chuck was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the front door open. He sat a little straighter thinking it was Blair, but instead saw Nate walk in the living room.

"Hey man you want to…" Nate trailed off as he took in Chuck's appearance. "Dude you look like-"

"I know. I think I've had too much to drink."

"No kidding. If Blair saw you she would not be happy. I thought you were trying to slow down on the alcohol." Nate said as he sat down next to Chuck.

"Yeah well nothing in my life has been going according to plan. And so I turn to alcohol." He said as he downed the last of his scotch. He set the glass on the table in front of him.

"What's got you this drunk this early in the day? Did something happen with Blair?"

"No, it wasn't Blair. It was my mother and Jack." He paused and Nate waited for him to continue. "I signed the hotel over to my mother due to the recent scandals to get the press off my back and…" he sighed thinking how naïve he was "I can't believe how stupid I was"

"Chuck, just tell me what happened."

"My mother has been working with Jack this whole time. Jack has the hotel and I don't know when I will get it back, if ever."

"Chuck I'm so sorry. When did this happen?"

"Earlier this morning," Chuck went silent and his mind started working. "I knew I couldn't trust her. But your stupid girlfriend insisted that I at least talk to my mother. I did and that should have been the end of it. But then Serena went and had a little heart to heart with mother dearest and look what it's got me."

"Chuck you can't blame this on Serena-"But Chuck continued as if he didn't hear Nate.

"And Blair… You should have seen the look she gave me Nate, when I told her I wanted to run a DNA test on my mother. How could she be surprised? I needed proof and not some speech about how she looks exactly like me and all I need to do is open up my heart. My father was Bart Bass, how can I not question anyone in my life? I have a P.I. for a reason."

"You're drunk Chuck and you should really stop talking. Lets get you to bed." Nate said and started to help Chuck up. With some difficulty Chuck was pulled to his feet as he continued to ramble.

"You know I'm right Nate. If those two would have kept their mouths shut…" his voice drifted off as they walked past the door and froze. Blair stood perfectly still fiddling with something in her hand. Her demeanor seemed calm and both boys knew that was not a good thing.

"Nate, could you please go? I'll take it from here." She said without meeting their gazes.

Nate glanced at Chuck who looked as if he'd seen a ghost. He saw Chuck visibly swallow and his posture straighten as he kept his gaze on Blair. This wasn't the first time that Nate was lucky he wasn't Chuck Bass.

"I'm not going to ask again Nate." She said sweetly, but Chuck knew at that moment she was anything but.

"Right," he said and released Chuck's arm and headed out the door closing it softly behind him.

"Blair I'm…"

"Blaming me for you signing your hotel over to Jack? I'm really sorry that happened Chuck, but you can't blame this on me, if it's anyone's fault its Jacks." She said and sounded genuinely sorry but Chucks anger had been pent up for hours and in his blind rage the best person to take it out on was standing right in front of him.

"You're sorry? That's all? I don't think you realize what's happening Blair. This is Jack we're talking about. My uncle who came back and tried to get my father's company, who made up these scandals, who hurt Lily, and…" he stopped himself.

"And what Chuck?" She questioned but he remained silent. "And slept with me? That's what you were going to say wasn't it?" When he didn't answer she tried to move past the subject. "I'm not here to rehash the past Chuck. Can we just talk?" she sighed not wanting to put him in a worse mood.

He nodded and headed back to the couch were he sat down. Blair followed slowly behind him and took a seat next to him, making sure she wasn't too close.

"When did you hear about this?" she asked softly.

"A few hours ago."

"I'm so sorry Chuck," she said and glanced up to meet his gaze. He looked away quickly and continued.

"I didn't mean what I said Blair. I don't blame you…" he said trying to convince himself "its just that everything was going so well and now my mother has handed my hotel over to the person I detest the most. How could a mother do that Blair? I don't get it…" he sighed. "The other day when I ran the DNA test I didn't like the way you looked at me, like you couldn't believe I could actually do that. I'm the son of Bart Bass, nothing is every as it seems."

"I know Chuck. I just wanted you to be happy and get to know your mother." Blair said softly.

"Well not everything goes according to plan, this isn't some movie where I can just let this stranger back into my life and everything will be fine!" He snapped at her. Blair looked up at him surprised at his tone of voice.

"I know that Chuck. You need to stop feeling sorry for yourself and do something. Chuck Bass doesn't go down without a fight especially when you're up against Jack Bass, right?" she questioned with a smirk. He couldn't help but smile and motioned for her to come closer.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours Waldorf?" he said as she cuddled up and laid her head on his chest.

"Give me a few minutes. It's been a while since I've been allowed to put my scheming powers to good use." She felt him chuckle softly. Blair still felt that she needed to be clearer on this whole issue, so she continued. "I'm sorry that all of this has happened Chuck, I really am. What I meant by what I said the other night about the DNA stuff, was that I've watched you all my life grow up without your mom and what its done to you. Watching you all these years and knowing that you thought you had killed your mom was horrible. And now you have a second chance. It was like a dream come true for you. When you went to dinner with her the other night you looked so happy. I haven't seen you smile like that in a long time…" she said and brought her hand up to cup his face so he would look at her. "I can't believe she would do this to her son. I just wanted you to be happy." She said as tears trailed down her cheeks. He wiped away her tears and brought her closer.

"Me too Blair." He whispered in her hair.

"If it's a war Jack wants, then it's a war he'll get." Blair said and looked up at him. He smiled faintly and kissed her softly. They separated when they heard a knock at the door. Chuck got up and opened to see his two employees standing in the doorway.

"Victor is everything all right?" Chuck asked.

"Mr. Bass you need to vacate the premises immediately." Victor said.

"I think you've misunderstood. I may have put my mother in charge for the time being, but I'm not leaving the hotel." He said slightly confused.

"Actually Sir, these orders come from her." Chuck turned to look at Blair who was still sitting on the couch. His phone started to vibrate across the table. Blair picked it up and looked at the screen.

"It's Jack." She said.

"Open it." She did as she was told read the message. "What does it say Blair?" She paused for a moment before continuing.

"Let the games begin." She said as she set the phone back on the table.

Chuck looked back at his two body guards and realized this was going to get ugly. He ran his hand through his hair and walked back towards Blair who grabbed a hold of his free hand. He didn't like going up against his uncle because someone usually got hurt. But now it was war and he had a feeling that no one would get out unscathed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok, I'm not too sure if I like how this turned out because there are so many ways the next few episodes can go. There are spoilers in here but they were in the promo so it shouldn't be all that surprising. I didn't want to linger too much on the Elizabeth situation because I like how they handled it on the show. I didn't expect her to stay around long even though it would have been nice for Chuck. I decided to put Lily in here cause she wasn't in the episode. I can't remember if she was out of town but she is in here anyway.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl

The last of Chuck's stuff had been brought into his old room at the Vander Woodsen's or rather the Humphrey's apartment. Chuck was in his room hanging up his clothes and unpacking boxes. He should have had someone else do this but he had time to kill and he didn't want any of his suits ruined. Earlier this morning Chuck had talked to Elizabeth and she explained what was going on. Chuck couldn't believe that someone could actually love his uncle. He didn't want her to go; he wanted to get to know her even after all that had happened. He had scheduled a meeting with Jack to discuss what was going on. The alcohol had worn off by now and he was thinking clearly again. He heard someone come in and turned around to find Lily walking towards him. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"How is everything going Charles?"

"Good. I'm almost done unpacking. Thank you again Lily for letting me stay here." He said softly as he turned towards her.

"Oh it's no problem at all. And my offer still stands, Chuck I can help you get the hotel back from Jack."

It was tempting for Chuck to just agree and take Lily's help. But he wanted to do this on his own and not have to rely on his father's company.

"Thank you Lily, but I want to do this on my own."

"I understand Charles. Well if you need anything else I will be at Eleanor's fashion show." She said and headed out the door. Blair came in after her with a worried look on her face.

"Is everything okay? How did it go with Elizabeth-"

"Is dead to me. She's gone."

"Oh Chuck-"she said coming closer to try and comfort him.

"What? Sorry? Don't be." She looked at him surprised. "I'm not. I've come this far without my mother; I'm not backing down now." He said as he circled his arms around her waist to pull her closer. He leaned down to kiss her and felt her hands thread through his hair. After a few more seconds he pulled back.

"I would love to continue this but I have a meeting with Jack."

"Well I have to get to my mother's fashion show. But I'll see you tonight?" she asked her fingers still playing with his hair on the back of his neck.

"Yes." He said softly.

"We'll get through this Chuck." She smiled faintly. He didn't answer her but instead leaned down to capture her lips again.

He was to meet Jack in his old suite. Chuck had expected no less from him. He did have the best room in the Empire and he knew his uncle would never pass that up. Chuck waited in the elevator as it made its slow ascent. He had brought his check book with him hoping he could pay Jack and get the hotel back. But something told Chuck that it wouldn't be that easy. He was angry and he knew it would take all of his strength not to strangle his uncle when they walked through the door. The elevator doors opened and Chuck stepped out and rounded the corner and saw Jack sitting on the couch looking over piles of paper laid out on the table. Jack looked up and smiled at him.

"Chuck welcome, do you want something to drink?" He said coming closer drink in hand. Chuck ignored the question and got to the point.

"I'm here to talk about the hotel. I want my hotel back." Chuck said firmly.

"What's there to talk about? I have the hotel you don't. End of story." Jack laughed. "Oh, and just so you know you won't be getting it back anytime soon. Or if you somehow manage to get it back, well lets just say there won't be much left."

"What do you want Jack? I'll give you anything. Do you want money? Name your price." Chuck pleaded.

"You really think that you can buy me off with money? I have all the money I want, I don't need more."

"There must be something I can do, something I can give you."

"There was something that caught my eye." Jack said with a sly smirk.

"What was it?" Chuck asked.

"Oh I think you know." Jack chuckled and sipped his drink.

Chuck looked at him confused. "What are you talking about Jack?"

Jack loved how clueless Chuck was being. Like he said earlier he's already had everything worth having of Chuck's. Why can't he have just one more thing again?

"You know how much I love brunettes Chuck, and your girlfriend is just my type."

Chuck couldn't believe what Jack was suggesting. There must be another way that didn't involve Blair.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Chuck said loudly "You expect me to hand over my girlfriend to you? You're delusional Jack."

"Look what happened last year. One night with Blair was all it took for me to bring you back. This time you get the hotel back." What scared Chuck was that Jack didn't seem to be joking. His face had turned serious and there was no longer any humor in his voice. Chuck thought about what this would mean. Jack's hands would be all over Blair's body, in places where only Chuck was allowed to touch. He felt sick to his stomach just thinking about it, but felt ashamed that he was actually considering handing her over to Jack.

"You look sick nephew. Need to take a seat?" Jack motioned to the couch. Chuck couldn't get there fast enough and tried to calm himself down by breathing slowly. He put his head in his hands and stared down at the floor. Jack came over and stood in front of Chuck. He swirled his drink slowly and smiled down at Chuck.

"So what's it going to be Chuck? Do you want the hotel back or not?"

Chuck lifted his head slowly and looked up at his uncle. His face was plastered with that same stupid smirk and all Chuck wanted to do was punch his face in.

"There must be another way. Something that doesn't involve Blair."

"This is the only way Chuck. I'm sorry this is so difficult for you. If it helps, I'll arrange for everything no need to tell Blair what you've got planned."

"After this I get my hotel back? No more games?" Chuck asked with a strained voice. Jack's smirk grew into a smile.

"That's right. No more games."

Chuck rose to his feet slowly and faced his uncle. "You're a pathetic excuse for a human being Jack." He said through clenched teeth.

"So are you Chuck. Handing over your girlfriend to get a hotel back. That's low even for you." Chuck couldn't restrain himself any longer and shoved his uncle up against the wall his hands on his chest. Jack just laughed as Chuck pinned him to the wall.

"I never said I agreed." Chuck seethed as he put his hands around Jack's neck.

"Oh, but you will Chuck. You're finally realizing that we're the same all the Bass men are. We betray the ones we love no matter how much we try not to. We can't accept failure and we don't go down without a fight, right?" Jack said.

Chuck realized that Jack was right. They were all the same and there was nothing Chuck could do to stop it. He shoved Jack against the wall one last time and released him. Jack straightened out his suit and stepped away from Chuck. Chuck headed towards the elevator wanting to get out of this room as soon as he could.

"The question is Chuck; will Blair be able to forgive you for handing her over to me? And I'll have the papers to you by Monday." Jack called to him as the elevator doors closed. Chuck couldn't believe what he had just done. He should have tried more ways to get the hotel back, but he knew Jack would never give it up unless he got what he wanted. Chuck paced the length of the elevator hoping would go faster. His heart felt like it was going to explode, it was beating so fast as he thought about what he had just done. He rested his head against the elevator wall. How cold he face Blair tonight? What would he say? He punched the wall out of frustration. Nothing. He would say nothing because tomorrow he would find a way to get the hotel back without Blair having to sleep with Jack.

Later that night Chuck headed over to Blair's dorm room just as he said he would. He stood outside for a few seconds debating whether or not he should go in. He ran his hand through his hair and stared at the door. He knocked before he could talk himself out of it. Blair answered and frowned at his worried face. She led him inside and closed the door.

"Chuck what's wrong? How did it go with Jack?"

He stared back at her for a moment making sure he chose his words carefully. He was suddenly scared that Blair might see right through him, tell that he was lying. She stared back with wide eyes looking as beautiful as she had earlier. And he was glad her silly hat was gone. She came closer and held the front of his jacket. He looked down at her hands knowing he didn't deserve her compassion.

"Chuck what is it?"

"You know that I love you right? And that I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you right?" Chuck said as he held her face in his hands stroking her cheek softly. She looked confused.

"Yes. I love you too Chuck, but what did Jack say?" She spoke slowly. She could tell he was thinking by the way his eyes flicked back and forth across her face. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Nothing. He's not giving up the hotel." He said and swallowed hoping that she would accept his answer.

"I'm sorry Chuck. Is there nothing else we can do?"

"I'm going to speak with Lily tomorrow and see what she can do. Let's just not talk about it anymore." He said as he leaned down to kiss her. He pulled her close and she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"I love you Blair," he whispered against her lips. He sounded so desperate he hated it. But he wanted to tell her again and again. "I know I don't say it enough, I'm sorry-"

"I love you too. But no more talking." She said as she helped him out of his jacket. They made their way towards the bed and with each step they shed an article of clothing. He hovered over her and kissed her hungrily trying to show her how much he loved her.

Reviews would be great! Sorry if this didn't turn out too good.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is sort of a filler chapter but I will try to update sometime tomorrow. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl

It was eight o'clock and Chuck and Blair were still fast asleep. Chucks hand was wrapped around Blair's stomach holding her loosely. Blair's phone vibrated across her bedside table. She sighed and reached over to see who it was. It was Serena reminding her about their little shopping trip. She felt Chuck stir beside her and she set her phone back down. She turned around in his arms so she was facing him. She put a hand to his cheek and swept some of his hair back that was splayed across his forehead.

"You awake?" she whispered.

"Unfortunately." He said his eyes still closed. He pulled her closer so that their noses were touching.

"Chuck I have to get up." She giggled in protest but made no move to get out of bed.

"Who texted you?" he said as he began to kiss her neck.

"Serena, which is the reason I have to get up. I'm meeting her for shopping." She tried to concentrate on making her point but Chuck was distracting her. He brought his lips up towards her ear and felt her hands in his hair. He smirked as he finally got her distracted. He leaned up and finally kissed her lips but pulled back.

"What were you saying?" he asked.

"Ten more minutes," she said breathless and pulled him back down.

Forty minutes later Chuck and Blair were headed out the door. They walked toward Chuck's limo which was parked in front of the building.

"I'll drop you off at your place. That's were Serena is staying right?" Chuck asked as he opened the car door for her. He got in after her and shut the door.

"Yes. Oh and don't forget Nate's birthday party is tonight. But it's a surprise so don't tell him."

"Alright. Did you know what Serena's planning?" he asked.

"No. But she did say it would be exciting. So we'll just have to wait and see." She said and threaded her hand with his. He wrapped an arm around her so that she could lay her head on his chest. They stayed like that for the whole ride to Blair's place each consumed by their thoughts.

They finally arrived at Blair's place and saw people bringing boxes up to the penthouse; no doubt they were for Nate's party.

"Serena does seem to go over the top sometimes doesn't she?" he asked.

"Oh yes." Blair sighed. "Well, I'll see you tonight?"

"Yes." He said and gave her a kiss before she got out of the car. He watched her walk up the steps and disappear through the door. He didn't know what today would bring but he knew he had to get this hotel situation figured out before Jack got to Blair. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Lily.

"Lily its Chuck. I was wondering if your offer still stands."

Blair walked through the building and got in the elevator with two men who were carrying up stuff for Nate's party. She leaned over to take a look at what was inside and was surprised at what she saw. Toy machine guns and sticks of dynamite lined the box among other assorted weapons.

"Oh my," Blair said aloud and the man carrying the box chuckled. He looked over at her and was amused at her expression.

"Weird right? All the guys have been trying to figure what all this is for, you have any idea?"

"No, but it should be interesting right?" she said as the elevator reached her floor. They both stepped out to find people scurrying around the penthouse. She walked around to try and find Serena but to no avail. She made her way back to the entry way and spotted a bouquet of flowers sitting on the table. They seemed out of place amongst the decorations. She walked towards them and inspected them and found a card tucked inside the petals. What surprised her was that it read: _Blair._ They were not flowers that she would have normally like, but they were different. She opened the card and read what was inside.

_Blair,_

_One last night so save your man._

_Jack. _

Her heart sped up and her face flushed. She couldn't believe that he would actually send her something like this. She turned the card over and sure enough there was a time and place.

_8:00pm. The Empire, my suite. _

She turned over the card and thought about what Chuck had said last night.

"_What did Jack say?"_

"_Nothing, he's not giving up the hotel."_

Did Chuck lie to her? No, he wouldn't do that. This was all apart of Jack's sick game. But what if Lily couldn't get the hotel back? What would Chuck do? She knew that the Empire meant so much to him and it would break him if he lost it. She didn't want to see him lose the Empire, he had come this far without any help and now Jack was about to take it all away. She reread the card.

_One last night to save your man._

It was only one night right? But was sleeping with Jack worth trading for a hotel? No, she thought, but it was worth it to see Chuck happy. Because she loved him she would do anything for him. But would it be considered cheating? But she couldn't do that to Chuck, what if he found out? She would explain she did it because she loved him and he would accept it, she thought. She clasped her hand over her mouth as she became overwhelmed with emotion. Tears rushed to her eyes. She couldn't believe she was actually considering doing this! She was a horrible person, a horrible girlfriend!

She spotted a chair and rushed to sit down. She collapsed in it and tried to stop the tears from falling. She suspected Serena would be here any second and she knew she must keep the card a secret. She heard footsteps down the hallway and shoved the card in her purse. She looked up and saw a very pregnant Dorota with a toy gun in her hand. Blair looked at her confused.

"For party." Dorota said as she waved the gun. Blair tried to hide the fact that she was crying but Dorota knew better. She put the toy gun down next to the flowers and couldn't remember seeing them earlier. She dismissed it and stood in front of Blair and held her face softly in her hands.

"Miss Blair, why are you crying?" Dorota said and wiped her tears away making sure not to smudge Blair's mascara.

"I… I can't really say." She said her voice thick from crying.

"You can tell me Miss Blair, its okay." Dorota said soothingly.

"If someone does something awful, but it's for love is it okay?" She said choosing her words carefully. Dorota's expression softened as she took in Blair's words.

"Is this about Mr. Chuck?"

"I love him so much Dorota. He's everything to me." She said as new tears rolled down her cheeks. Dorota held Blair as close as she could despite her swelling stomach. "You would do anything for Vanya right?"

"Yes, of course."

"But what if you did that something for Vanya but he ended up hating you after you did it? Would it be worth it?" she mumbled against Dorota's stomach.

"I don't know Miss Blair what is this all about?" Dorota said worried.

"Nothing, forget I asked." Blair said as she slipped out of Dorota's embrace and stood up. She walked over towards the flowers and ran her fingers over some of the petals. Dorota watched worry written all over her face.

"What time does Nate's party start?" Blair asked softly.

"Seven thirty."

"Okay." She would only be here for thirty minutes and then she would have to leave. What would she tell Chuck, surely he would suspect that something was up. Chuck… She couldn't think about this anymore, her make up was already messed up.

"Are these flowers for you Miss Blair?" Dorota asked.

"Yes."

"Who sent them?"

"I don't know."

"But how did you know they were for you?" Dorota asked confused.

"I just knew Dorota! Could you please just drop it?" Blair said loudly. "I'm sorry I'm just… I need to fix my make up before Serena arrives." She said and headed up to her room. She opened the door slowly glad to see that nothing was out of place. She went and took a seat at her vanity and pulled out her purse. She fixed her makeup and readjusted her hair slightly. She looked at reflection and wondered if after tonight Chuck would still love her. Blair knew that Lily wouldn't be able to help much, by the time the Empire was back in Chuck's hands it would be practically gone. But if she did what Jack asked she could get it back sooner. And Chuck wouldn't have to know. She would make sure of it. But deep down she had a feeling he would find out someway whether it be tonight or somewhere down the line.

She ran her fingers over her old headbands remembering the time when she was back in high school. Sometimes she wished she could go back to the summer after she graduated the one she had spent with Chuck. Where they spent hours in bed and only got up for food. She closed her eyes and sighed. Trying to calm herself she took deep slow breaths. A few minutes later she heard Serena call her name from downstairs. She opened her eyes and looked at herself one more time making sure her makeup covered up what was left of her tears.

It was nearly perfect. And she hated it.

But now it was time to face the day and Blair Waldorf was not at all ready.

Reviews would be great!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:This episode could go so many different ways its ridiculous! So here is my version because this will probably not happen in the show. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and Story alerts!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl

Blair gathered her purse and headed downstairs. She didn't notice that the card from Jack had slipped out and sat neatly on her dresser. Serena was waiting at the bottom of the stairs while she was telling people where to put certain decorations. Blair reached her friend and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Ready S?"

"Yes, I need to leave before I get too consumed in party planning. Let's go!" she said with a sigh. They headed toward the elevator and got in.

"What do you have planned S?" Blair asked as the elevator began its decent.

"Well, have you ever heard of the game called Assassin?" Serena said trying to hold back her excitement. Blair just looked at her and shook her head. "Well it's when you get a big group of people together and you split up around town and when you find someone you have to kill them before they kill you. Not literally though."

"Lovely." Blair said with sarcasm and Serena didn't miss it.

"Oh come on B, it will be fun." Serena said trying to get Blair excited. But Blair was thinking about something else.

"You said we split up around town?"

"Yeah, we'll only be at the penthouse for about twenty minutes and then we'll start the game."

"Then why hassle with all the decorations?"

"We'll meet back later that night, but it could be a while because everyone has to finish. And the decorations are fun, and it will get everybody in the mood to play."

"Well it sounds fun S." Blair said trying to satisfy her friend. The only thing good about this game was that Blair had a way out of the penthouse without Chuck being suspicious. He would be around town but nowhere near the Empire. It was perfect. Serena babbled on about the party but Blair only half listened. She was going over tonight in her head already thinking of ways she could convince Jack to give the hotel back without her destroying her relationship with Chuck.

"A year?" Chuck asked frustrated. He was sitting down with Lily and her lawyers discussing how long it would take to get the hotel back. He knew it would be a long process but he didn't think it would take this long.

"I'm sorry Charles, that's the best we can do. With the recent scandals and-"

"By then Jack will have ruined my hotel. A year is not good enough!" he said loudly. The lawyers looked at him surprised at his outburst.

"Mr. Bass it's just a hotel. There are others out there." One of the lawyers said trying to calm Chuck down.

"This isn't just about the hotel! You don't understand. This hotel is everything to me." He said and put his head in his hands. He heard Lily show the lawyers out and heard them faintly talking about looking over things one more time. He knew it would come down to this. Jack always got his way. Lily came over and sat down beside him.

"I really am sorry Charles. I guess we'll just have to wait it out and see what happens." She said and sounded sincere. But that wasn't what Chuck wanted to hear.

"Wait it out?" he asked his voice strained. "You know as well as I do that that will never work." She looked at him with a sad expression and wished should could do something to comfort him.

"I don't know what else to say Charles." She whispered.

Chuck pinched the bridge of his nose as he thought about what Jack had said to him last night.

_I never said I agreed._

_Oh, but you will Chuck. You're finally realizing that we're the same, all the Bass men are. We betray the ones we love no matter how much we try not to._

He let out a shaky breath. "I'm just like him."

"Like who?"

"Nothing. I have to go." He said getting up trying to avoid Lily's question. He headed towards the door. He looked back at Lily who was still seated on the couch.

"Let me know if anything changes." He said and watched her nod in response. With that he was out the door and to the nearest elevator. He looked at his watch and decided to take a drive and then come back and get ready for Nate's party. Hopefully Lily would be gone by then. He got in his limo and told his driver to drive.

"Where to Mr. Bass?"

"Anywhere, just drive." He didn't know what to do. Should he let Blair go to Jack and see if he got the hotel back? Or should he stop Blair from going and lose the hotel? Either way Blair was involved. He decided to wait and see what happened. Besides Blair was going to be at the party with him; safe and nowhere near Jack. Or so he thought.

It was nearly time for the party to start and Chuck was right on time. He looked around the penthouse amazed by what Serena had done. She really did pull out all the stops. As he went up to Blair's room to see if she was there, he heard people come in behind him. It sounded like Vanessa and Dan who were greeted by Dorota. He pushed the door open softly and looked in. Blair was no where to be seen, but he went in anyway. He hadn't been in her room for a long time. Since high school, he thought. He smiled at the familiar surrounding. He walked over to her vanity to where her head bands lay. And saw something out of place.

It was a card addressed to her. He really shouldn't be snooping in his girlfriend's old bedroom, he thought, but picked up the card anyway. He opened it already half expecting what was inside.

_One last night to save your man._

_Jack._

His heart thudded in his chest as he realized Jack had already gotten to her. But he met with Jack yesterday so this must have been sent today, which meant he wanted her tonight. He cursed under his breath as he put the note back on the vanity hoping Blair wouldn't notice it had moved.

Just as Chuck set the card down he heard the clip of heels coming up the stairs and his name being called. He looked up at the door and saw Blair step in wearing a dress he had never seen before. She looked as beautiful as ever and he couldn't help but smile. She smiled back as he walked towards her.

"You look amazing. Is that the dress you bought with Serena?" he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yes. I'm glad you like it." She said and leaned up to kiss him. "We should go downstairs Nate's on his way." She took his hand and led him downstairs and she didn't miss how tightly he was holding it. She looked up at his face and he seemed to be lost in thought. She dismissed the thought as they continued down the stairs. They took their places in the foyer and waited for Nate to arrive.

Nate had arrived a few minutes later surprised as ever that everyone was here. Serena went and gave him a big kiss and proceeded to explain the rules of the game.

"The goal of the game is to kill or be killed. We are going to spread out around the Upper East Side, but please don't go too far. Meet back here at 11:00 that's when the game ends. Everybody grab your desired weapon and once everybody has one we'll start the game."

They all did as they were told and gathered back in the foyer.

"Let the game begin!" Serena said excitedly. They all headed down to the lobby and headed off in different directions. Chuck and Blair still walked beside each other as they left the building. They both stopped knowing they would have to go in separate directions.

"Well, I'll see you later tonight?" Chuck asked Blair who was staring at her hands.

"Yes." She lied. And Chuck knew she was lying too. He lifted her chin so that she was looking at him and kissed her softly. Then she quickly turned around and headed the other direction. Chuck watched her hail a taxi and knew exactly where she was going. Are you going to stop her, he thought to himself. No, because Jack would get what he wanted and Chuck would get the hotel back. After that it would be over, he hoped. He turned to start walking down the street but caught a glimpse of his reflection. He quickly looked away and walked briskly down the street. He couldn't stand the person he was at that moment but he had no other choice. His father was right about him, Jack was right about him. They were all the same.

_You've gone soft._

_We betray the ones we love no matter how much we try not to. _

_We can't accept failure_.

He got in his limo not knowing where he was going. He had to play this stupid game and kill someone. But all he really wanted to do was kill Jack, and then himself.

Blair arrived at the Empire right on time and headed up to Jack's suite. As the elevator carried her up she kept telling herself this was for Chuck. Because she loved him and she would do anything for him, even if it meant sleeping with the enemy. The elevator doors opened and she stepped out. She entered the suite and saw Jack lounging at the bar drink in hand.

"Blair, I would say that I'm surprised you came, but I'm not." He said and got up leaving his drink behind. Blair continued to walk through the suite and removed her jacket and set it on the table along with her purse.

"I came here to get Chuck's hotel back." She said in a monotone voice. He was standing in front of her now.

"So I've heard." He lifted his hand to brush the side of her face. "Beautiful." He whispered.

"Can we just get this over with?" she said her voice shaking.

"Eager now are we?" he said and chuckled softly. "Come and sit Blair, let's have a drink. I'm sure you wouldn't mind one." She followed him to the bar and sat down. "What do you want?"

"Scotch." He smirked and poured her a glass. She quickly downed it and he refilled her glass which she also finished.

"You're almost as bad as Chuck."

"Just something to dull my mind for tonight."

"Well that's all you're getting tonight. I don't want you as drunk as you were last time." He put the bottle to the side. He looked at her as she held her empty glass in her hand. He almost felt sorry for her, she looked so sad.

"You love him don't you?" he asked her.

"More than anything." She said softly.

"Which makes this even better." He chuckled. She looked up at him and rolled her eyes.

"Do you love Elizabeth?" she asked and could see that he was not at all prepared.

"Loved. As in used too." He sipped his drink and shifted in his seat uncomfortable with this conversation.

"Why would you just leave her?"

"She didn't want to stick around and play. She left on her own volition."

"I know there's a part of you that wishes she would've stayed to be here with you."

"And I think that we've had enough small talk." He said and pulled her out of her chair. He walked her over towards the bed but Blair came to a halt in the middle of the room. Jack looked at her and narrowed his eyes.

"Why are you hurting Chuck? Haven't you done enough?" she said trying to stall him. They were only a few feet away from the bed and even that was too close for Blair.

"Because he has everything I want. And I need it."

"You selfish bastard!" she said loudly and stomped her foot as hard as she could on his. Jack recoiled and released Blair. She tried to put distance between them but he recovered quickly.

"Ow! You bitch!" he yelled and grabbed her shoulders once more bringing her so close their faces were almost touching. "Now I'm willing to forgive you for your little transgression, if you start cooperating."

"If you go through with this, within a year your precious little company in Australia will be gone." She said quickly. Her heart was pounding and she had to find a way out of this.

"That's not possible." He said taken a bit off guard by her comment.

"My boyfriend is Chuck Bass. You don't think he's been keeping tabs on you? Every little move you make? His P.I. is number two on his speed dial." She said confidently. She didn't know this for certain, but knowing Chuck he was keeping track of his uncle somehow, even if his methods weren't as extensive as Blair had just said.

"You're lying."

"You wish I was, but I'm not."

"So you're here to negotiate?"

"You could say that, yes."

"What do I get out of this?"

"Anything that doesn't involve me taking my clothes off sounds great." Blair said with a smirk.

He looked at her and narrowed his eyes. "We don't sleep together this time, but next time-"

"There won't be a next time."

"Trust me Blair there will be. Tomorrow I want you to go to Chuck and make him believe that you and I did sleep together. If I can't have you he can't."

"How will you know if I told him or not?"

"Oh, he didn't tell you? He and I arranged this whole thing; time and place. He traded you in for a hotel. Don't you feel special now? Chuck Bass sure has changed. I still can't decide if sleeping with you would have been more pleasurable for me than watching both of you self-destruct. I was only a small player in all of this. Remember that Blair." He said and laughed at her sad expression. He had finally gotten to her.

"He wouldn't do that." She said more to herself. She looked away from his face not wanting to hear anymore of what he had to say. Tears welled up behind her eyes and she knew she couldn't keep it together much longer.

"Oh but he did. Now ask yourself does he really love you if he's willing to trade you for a hotel? Tell me do you still feel like going home to him and telling how much you love him, when he doesn't really care what you do here with me?" He watched her face crumble and could tell she was on the verge of tears. He lifted her face so she could see his eyes. "I think I've done enough damage for tonight. You think so?" She didn't answer. "Oh and one more thing." He leaned down suddenly and captured her lips. She couldn't pull back because he was too strong. His lips moved over hers roughly and his beard scratched her skin. She kissed him back because she knew it was the only way he would get off of her. He sighed as she granted his tongue access and let him explore her mouth. She let him kiss her a few more seconds and pulled back.

"Still as good as I remember." He said with a smirk. She wanted to slap him but knew that would get her nowhere. "Remember our deal Blair. I'll send the papers to Chuck no need to worry about that. Until next time." He said as he finally released her. She turned around slowly still taking in what Jack had told her about Chuck. She gathered her purse and jacket and fled from the room as fast as she could.

She reached the elevator and pushed the button over and over until the doors closed. Once they closed she began to cry holding her hand over her mouth to quite her sobs. All she could think about was how Chuck had been the one who had let her go tonight. Surely he knew where she was going and he didn't stop her. That bastard, she thought to herself. He's just as bad as Jack. She wiped her tears away and pulled herself together just as the doors opened. She walked out to catch a taxi and decided to head back to her dorm. She couldn't face Chuck tonight and she hadn't even completed Serena's stupid game. She crawled into her bed and hid under the covers glad that no one could see her crying and her heart breaking.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry this took so long! Who else was totally depressed after last week's episode? Well that was me and I didn't really feel like writing. I feel like Chuck just keeps getting bashed on. Don't get me wrong, what he did was horrible! But I think Blair will eventually forgive him and if Blair gets anywhere near Dan, I think I might vomit. I will try and update later this week.

Chuck arrived at the Empire later that night and as he entered the lobby he saw his uncle lounging on a couch with a thick stack of papers in hand. He walked over to where Jack was sitting and took a seat on a chair across from him.

"Is it done?" Chuck asked.

"The hotel is yours once again Chuck. Oh and I should warn you I accidently let slip that you planned all this with me; that you were willing to trade Blair for the hotel. You should have seen her face, she looked… heartbroken." Jack said as he smirked.

"Blair and I will get through this." Chuck said defiantly. Jack couldn't help but laugh at his nephew's naiveté.

"Is that what you think? She's finally seen the real you Chuck. How could she love that when no one else can? Not even your father could stand you, hell not even your mother wanted to stick around." He saw Chuck's jaw tighten and could tell he was about to lose it. He watched Chuck pull out his cell phone.

"This is Chuck Bass I need you to get me security and escort Jack Bass out of this hotel." He hung up and both he and Jack stood up. Jack handed the stack of papers over to Chuck who gladly took it. As Chuck held the papers he couldn't help but think about the stipulations in which he got the Empire back.

"Well it was fun Chuck. Congrats on winning the hotel back, but I think Blair's a lost cause. Hope it was worth it." And with that he walked towards the doors leading out of the Empire with security guards right behind him. Chuck hoped that that would be the last time he saw his uncle but he knew that it wouldn't be the last. At least he was gone for now, he thought. He headed back up to his suite and was surprised to see that one of the few things left were multiple bottles of alcohol. He went over and poured himself a glass of scotch and brought the rest of the bottle with him as he sat down on his couch. He let it burn its way down his throat and it was the only thing he could feel at the moment. The rest of him was numb as he thought about Blair and what he had done to her. He had betrayed her just like Jack had said he would.

He poured himself another glass and gulped it down. Soon he lost track of how much he had had to drink. And before he knew it he felt as if he was falling and the ground was nowhere to be seen. He couldn't think straight anymore and when he tried to get up but fell back on the couch. So he decided to stay there for tonight as he felt the darkness surround him and swallow him whole.

We need to talk. Meet me at the penthouse

~C

Earlier that morning Blair had left her dorm and headed off to her penthouse to hang out with Serena. She was surprised when she received a text from Chuck, but she decided to meet with him because she was already on her way. As soon as she entered the building she spotted Chuck standing by the elevators. She didn't know what to say to him after what Jack had told her last night. When she reached him she could immediately smell alcohol and no doubt it was coming from him. Great, she thought, now I have to deal with a hung over Chuck.

"Late night? You never came back." He drawled as his eyes raked down her body. She shifted under his gaze.

"Please tell me Jack was lying. I know you wouldn't betray me like that."

"Betray? And where were you all last night? With my uncle I presume."

"Did you plan this?" She questioned and his silence gave her his answer. "I can't believe you."

"I did what I had to, to win." He said slowly hoping she would understand. "Jack said that was the only way he would give the hotel back."

"So you admit you traded me for a hotel? A hotel Chuck? You're despicable!"

"You think I wanted this?!" he said loudly and stepped closer to her. "It made me sick thinking about this. I did everything I could to not have you involved."

"Well, you didn't try hard enough." She whispered. She saw his eyes harden and his jaw clench.

"You went up there on your own." He said softly and at that point Blair had had enough. She slapped him as hard as she could across the cheek and was satisfied when it left a red mark. As soon as Chuck felt the sting from her hand he immediately wanted to take everything back, but he couldn't. He had to stand there and watch her fall apart while he was falling apart inside.

"I went there because I love you and I know how much the Empire means to you. But you shouldn't care about a hotel more than me Chuck." She said as she started to cry. Was this really happening? she thought to herself as she waited for Chuck to answer.

"The worst thing I've ever done. The darkest thought I've ever had. You said you would stand by me through anything. Blair this is anything." He said as he tried to get through to her.

"Not when it hurts me!" she sobbed a little as her tears continued to fall. "Do you realize what you've done Chuck? You've destroyed all the trust I ever had in you. And I don't know how long that will take to rebuild." He hated that she was crying and hated himself even more that he was the one who caused her this pain. He stepped closer to her and she backed up into the wall.

He couldn't help but replay Jack's words over in his head.

"_She's finally seen the real you Chuck. How could she love that when no one else can?"_

"Who are you? You're not the Chuck I love." She said her face only inches away from his.

"This is the real me Blair."

"No it's not. We may hurt each other sometimes but not like this. Jack's gotten inside your head turning you into someone you're not. You've lost yourself in all of this Chuck. And until you find the Chuck I love, I can't be with you." She tried to look away from his penetrating gaze but he pressed his forehead against hers. She could feel him physically shaking.

"I can't lose you Blair." He said as his voice cracked with emotion.

"Then look down deep into the soul I know you have, and find the Chuck I fell in love with. This isn't you. No matter what Jack said to you." She bit her lip and tried to calm herself down. She heard him release a ragged breath as he backed away from her.

"Goodbye Chuck," she said and disappeared into the elevator. Chuck watched her leave as she tried to wipe her tears away which only smudged her mascara. He couldn't believe this had happened. Only a month ago he and Blair's relationship was as strong as ever and now it was broken from the damage Jack had caused. He walked back to his limo and headed back to the Empire. Chuck knew he had enough alcohol to last him until tomorrow so he went back up to his suite and continued to drown in his misery.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It had been over a week since Chuck and Blair had spoken to each other. Nate and Serena had become concerned and tried to help out the pair. Blair had insisted that she didn't want to see Chuck and refused to tell Serena what was wrong. And Chuck was even more illusive about what had happened with him and Blair. They had cleared Chuck's suite of all the alcohol while he was at work one day. Not that it helped much. Nate had been called to pick up Chuck one night from a local bar because he was making a scene and Chuck could barely walk out of the bar even with Nate's help. Nate remembered watching his best friend on the ride back to the Empire. Chuck's eyes were vacant and he just stared out the window. Nate had tried to talk to him but Chuck just shut him out and went back to his suite.

Things were different with Blair. Thankfully she didn't resort to alcohol like Chuck, instead she barricaded herself in her room and watched _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ among her other favorite movies. Dorota would send up snacks so she didn't have to come down that often and she let Nate and Serena come in and talk with her. One day Nate was finally able to get Blair to tell him what happened.

"You can tell me Blair."

"Chuck didn't use money. He used me." She looked away as Nate laughed.

"Are you kidding?" he said.

"He set me up to sleep with Jack as a trade to get the Empire back. Now can you see why I couldn't tell you?" he looked at her and couldn't believe what she had just said. He sighed as he looked over at Blair who's head was hung low ashamed at what she had told him.

"Blair, I'm so sorry. I know Chuck is capable of some pretty bad things… but this." He trailed off.

"Just please don't tell anyone, especially Serena."

"Of course. Do you need anything else?"

"I just want to be alone." She said and lay back down in her bed and pulled her covers up to her chin. Nate looked down at his ex-girlfriend and couldn't believe his best friend would do something this horrible to her. She had become so pale and fragile this past week and now that he knew it was Chuck who caused this, the next time they saw each other there was not telling what Nate would do.

Reviews would be great!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in like a month! Things have been crazy with school but now that I've graduated I will have lots of free time. This is short but it's better than nothing. I will probably update within the next week.

The day had gone horribly to say the least. Chuck had tried to win Blair back with the gesture of Dorota's impromptu wedding but Blair saw right through it. Every time he tried to get her alone she scurried away before he could talk or Nate would conveniently steal her away. Chuck now stood alone in a quiet corner away from all the sudden chaos when he spotted Nate heading towards him. He didn't look very happy and Chuck still couldn't figure out why, little did he know he soon would.

"Nathaniel, how are you?" Chuck asked as he tried to be cordial, but Nate wasn't having any of it.

"I know what you did to Blair."

"Okay, we'll skip the small talk and get down to business. What exactly did Blair tell you?" Chuck asked slowly.

"That you didn't use money to get the Empire back. You used Blair as a trade to sleep with Jack." Nate said in a hushed tone. Even though they were in a secluded corner he still had a hard time believing his best friend would do this to Blair. And so he could merely whisper it.

"That's what she told you?"

"What is there more that I don't know about?" Nate asked surprised.

"No Nathaniel what you don't know is the other side of the story."

"What else is there?"

"Blair said I used her? She went up there on her own." Chuck said in a harsh tone. Nate faltered as he tried to respond but he could only stare back at Chuck. He couldn't believe Chuck wasn't defending himself, but really he shouldn't be surprised. A few seconds later and Nate was back on the attack.

"So you're blaming Blair for this?"

"No. I'm just saying that we were both key players in this game. You can't blame this all on me."

"Blair's reasons I can understand. She would do anything because she loves you. But you-" he stared at Chuck in disbelief "you're just a selfish bastard. I can't believe you would betray her-"

"Betray? Don't you dare talk to me about betrayal Nathaniel you of all people!" Chuck said loudly.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You really are dense Nathaniel. The Sheppard wedding? If that wasn't blatant betrayal I don't know what is!"

"That's ancient history!" Nate nearly shouted which caused people to look in their direction. But the two boys didn't notice and continued to argue. And soon Eleanor rounded the corner with a stern look on her face unpleased at the sudden ruckus in her home. She saw Chuck and Nate clearly in a heated conversation and as she approached she quickly apologized to some guests that were nearly gawking at the two boys. She caught the tail end of the conversation as Nate got the last word in.

"You deserve to be alone." Nate said in a hushed tone as he saw Eleanor approach, but she had heard it anyways. She decided to ignore it for now and focused on calming both of them down first.

"Gentlemen, or rather boys since you've almost resorted to punching each other again, what in the hell is going on?" she said through gritted teeth. Nate answered first while Chuck looked to be in shock at what Nate had just said. But soon Chuck's gaze turned softer as he turned towards Eleanor but she could see his jaw clench as he tried to keep his cool.

"Chuck was just leaving Eleanor. We're so sorry we were so loud." Nate said.

"Well Charles can't leave he has to help plan the rest of the wedding."

"That's where Chuck was going; he still needs to make a few arrangements."

Eleanor eyed the boys and realized that Chuck still hadn't said anything.

"Charles aren't you going to say something?"

"Nate is right. There are still a few things I need to take care of for the wedding. I should get going." Chuck decided it would be better if he left now before he actually punched Nate because that option was looking too good at the moment.

"Well okay. Oh and boys if this happens tonight, let's just say I won't be very happy." She warned. They both nodded and Chuck took his leave while Nate continued to talk with Eleanor. As Chuck stood in the elevator waiting for the doors to close he didn't miss the glare Nate sent his way before he followed Eleanor to the living room. The doors closed and Chuck leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. He had really screwed up this time. He had lost Blair and it seemed like he had just lost his best friend.

He opened his eyes and saw his reflection in the elevator doors. The last time he had been in this elevator Blair had been with him. And now he stared back at the solitary figure in the elevator doors unable to recognize what he had become. No one stood beside him, he was all alone.

"_Blair and I will get through this."_

"_Is that what you think?"_

He couldn't let Jack be right and Chuck didn't give up without a fight. But there wasn't much fight left in Chuck and he hated that. He would try one last time to get Blair back. But she had to be ready and a part of him feared he might never get her back. So he would try one last time.

But then he was done for good.

Reviews would be great!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Ok so the finale was crazy! And the Georgina story line is priceless! I seriously started laughing when she took off her coat and we saw that she was pregnant. I'm not a big Dan fan so I just thought it was hilarious that this happened to him. I'm not too worried about Chuck because I think this will make Blair finally realize she doesn't want to lose Chuck. Chuck already knows what it feels like to lose Blair (when she didn't show up at the Empire State building) and now Blair needs to know what it might be like to _really lose _Chuck. So I think it will all resolve itself in the first few epps of season 4. Okay, sorry I rambled but I had to get that out. And if this makes you feel any better this story will not include what happened with Jenny or what happened to Chuck. So now you don't have to worry about suffering from another heart attack. Who else was screaming at the tv the last full minute? Yep, that was me.

By the time Chuck arrived at the wedding everyone was already dressed and ready to go. He scanned the crowd for Blair but came up empty. He spotted the bar and decided to get a drink if he knew Blair he would need it. He still hadn't talked to her and decided it was better that way. They would discuss things after the wedding. Before he had the chance to pour himself a scotch Nate appeared and snatched the glass away.

"I don't want you drunk before the wedding. You need to be able to walk with Blair down the aisle." Nate said and he didn't miss the way Chuck glared at him. Chuck reached for the glass in Nate's hand but Nate pulled it out of his reach.

"If there's anything you know about me is that I can handle my alcohol Nathaniel. I'm Chuck Bass."

"I just don't want you doing anything stupid, especially with Blair."

"Do I look like I'm five? Besides I haven't been able to talk to her all day thanks to you."

"I'm just trying to protect her."

"She's not yours to protect. Leave us be while we try to figure this out. You're suffocating Nathaniel, both you and Serena. And it hasn't gotten us anywhere." Chuck said and hoped Nate would leave them alone. He could see the wheels turning in Nate's mind, even if they were turning slowly, and waited for him to speak.

"Fine," Nate said unwilling to fight with Chuck anymore. He could see Chuck relax at what Nate had said.

"Thank you." Chuck said softly. Even though this was a small step at least it was something. He eyed the glass Nate was still holding.

"Nathaniel, may I please have my glass back?" Chuck asked sincerely. Nate looked over his friend and almost felt a bit sorry for him and the things that were happening with Blair. So he gave in and handed the glass to Chuck. But before he let go of the glass completely he pulled it back. Chuck gave him a disapproving look.

"One drink." Nate said.

"Fine. One drink." Chuck said reluctantly. Nate smiled, satisfied and let Chuck take the glass. He watched as Chuck poured himself a glass of scotch.

"I'm still mad at you." Nate said as Chuck brought the glass to his lips and took a drink. Once he finished he handed the glass back to Nate.

"Don't worry. So am I." Chuck said and sauntered away into the crowd. Nate watched him walk away and decided he needed a drink too. He poured himself a drink and after he finished he went to find Serena.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxo

Chuck walked through the crowd still on the lookout for Blair, but instead saw her mother coming his way. She looked to be in a pleasant mood for which he was glad.

"Chuck everything turned out wonderful! This is just amazing."

"I would do anything for Dorota. I know how important she is to you and Blair." He said sincerely. Eleanor smiled at the sudden kindness Chuck displayed and couldn't help but think of how he had changed from the person he was two years ago.

"Chuck I just want you to know that I'm so happy that Dorota picked you and Blair to walk down the aisle. I know how much she loves the two of you. You have made my daughter so happy this past year. So I have to ask; what were you and Nate fighting about? Was it something to do with Blair?"

Chuck felt his stomach drop as Eleanor waited for an answer. What was he supposed to tell her? That he pretty much sold her daughter to his uncle? No, then he would never be allowed to see Blair again. So he chose to give her a vague answer.

"Blair and I are in a bit of a fight right now and Nate and Serena have been trying to help both of us get past this." He said feeling incredibly guilty and stupid that he had just lied to Eleanor Waldorf. He hoped that she believed him.

"Well is there anything I can do? I can talk to Blair-"she was cut off by Chuck.

"No that's not necessary. I think it would be best if Blair and I just figured this out by ourselves." He said his heart pounding in his chest.

"Well okay. I trust you Chuck." This didn't help Chuck at all as the guilt kept piling up. All he could do was stand there and nod. If only Eleanor knew what he had done… He had to get out of here and fast. He looked around the room looking for a way out.

"Eleanor if you would excuse me, I need to make sure Blair is ready."

"Oh yes. I will see you later then." He nodded and he was off to the nearest bathroom and once he was inside he locked the door behind him. Luckily no one was in there to witness Chuck Bass come so close to falling apart.

He leaned over the sink with his arms on either side. He couldn't get Eleanor's words out of his head. The way she looked at him with such happiness when she said she trusted him. He was an imposter and he didn't know how long he could keep the act up. Blair had told him to find the Chuck she fell in love with and he had no idea where to look. He caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror and saw how haggard he looked at the moment.

He turned the sink on and splashed water on his face trying to wash away any trace of his emotions. He turned off the sink and dried his face with a towel and stopped as he heard a voice from outside of the bathroom.

"Chuck the ceremony can't start without you. Blair's waiting." He heard Nate say. Chuck set the towel down and made sure he looked presentable. He opened the door to find Nate still standing outside.

"You ready man?" Nate asked but he already knew the answer.

"No, not at all." Chuck said and brushed past Nate. He finally spotted Blair at the far side of the room and even now she still looked heartbroken. When he came to stand beside her she lowered her eyes to avoid his gaze. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. What could he possibly say to make this better? At this moment- nothing. So he stayed silent and stood still as people turned their gaze towards them. His heart sped up as everyone gazed on the "happy couple" which they were anything but.

They both stepped forward and made their way down the aisle close together, but not too close. They reached the end of the aisle and stood at opposite ends as everyone stood to watch the bride enter. Chuck looked over to Blair as her eyes lit up at the sight of Dorota. She looked so happy, he thought. Dorota finally reached Vanya and the ceremony continued. It was over fairly quickly and Chuck was glad because he didn't know how much longer he could take standing in front of all these people.

They walked back down the aisle and as Chuck and Blair reached the end he grabbed her hand pulling her aside.

"Blair we need to talk." He said softly. She pulled her hand away from him and stepped back.

"Not now Chuck."

"It's been over a week we can't let this go on any longer."

"I just can't do this right now." She said and fled the room before he got the chance to stop her.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

So I thought Chuck deserved to have his side of the story told a little more and in the show they didn't really go into what he was feeling. Hope you liked it! And thanks for the reviews and story alerts!

Reviews would be great!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Did anyone else notice that in the season 3 finale Blair wore the same colors as she did in the season 2 finale? She had a green jacket, yellow purse, and yellow shoes, but black tights. I thought that was funny and I notice things like that a lot. There will probably be one more chapter after this.

A few hours later and the excitement of the wedding had died down. People had begun to make their way out but not before wishing the bride and groom last congratulations. Chuck had waited all night by the bar for Blair to return, but she never did. He figured that she had gone back to the penthouse, so he would go there next.

He walked up to Dorota and Vanya and waited as the people in front of him said their goodbyes. When they left Dorota's face lit up and Chuck couldn't help but smile in return. She reached up to hug him as much as she could and even though Chuck wasn't much of a hugger, he could be for Dorota. She released Chuck from her grasp and looked up at him.

"Mr. Chuck I can't thank you enough for what you did here. Vanya and I are so thankful."

"You're welcome Dorota. Have seen Blair by any chance?"

"I think she went back home. She seemed upset."

"Thank you. I just need to talk to her." He said and made his way to the door. Dorota looked to Vanya quickly and excused herself as she went to catch Chuck. When she caught up with him she grabbed his elbow softly causing him to turn around.

"Is everything okay Dorota?"

"Yes. I just- I need to say something to you." Chuck looked at her expectantly and waited for her to continue. "All I want is for Miss Blair to be happy. And I know you have made her happy this past year, but today she looked anything but."

"What are you trying to say Dorota? Get to the point." Chuck said a little irritated.

"Whatever you did to Miss Blair it hurt her. And I know she loves you and she is trying to forgive you but it's not that easy. She needs time to heal Mr. Chuck."

"I know."

"If you want to make her happy give her time and space. She will forgive you Mr. Chuck it might not be soon but she will come around."

"I'm starting to actually doubt that Dorota. What I did to her- I don't even know if I would forgive myself."

"Then you need to let her go. At least for now." Dorota said solemnly. She truly did want them to be happy but they seemed so miserable at the moment. She watched as Chuck shifted on his feet and looked away in an attempt to hide his tears. She knew he was growing more uncomfortable by the second and decided to take her leave.

"Goodbye Mr. Chuck. I know you will do the right thing." She said softly and walked back to her new husband and was enveloped in his embrace. She relished the feeling of his arms around her and tried to push away the ache in her heart she had for Miss Blair and wished Blair would one day be as happy as she was.

When Chuck arrived at Blair's penthouse it was deadly quiet and most of the lights were off. He glanced up the stairs and saw the soft glow coming from Blair's room and decided to head up the stairs. When he reached her door he opened it slowly and saw Blair sitting on the bed wide awake, almost as if she expected him to come. She looked up, her face unreadable, as Chuck shut the door behind him and went to stand in front of her.

"I thought I might find you here." He said softly.

"This is my house Chuck." She said a matter of fact. Chuck sighed as he realized she wasn't in the mood for talking. He wanted this settled by tonight and she wasn't making this any easier.

"Look Blair, I can apologize a hundred times but it's up to you to forgive me. I'm trying Blair I really am. I'm sorry." He said and waited for her to answer. Instead she stood up so she was closer to him but still a few feet apart. She struggled to look in his eyes but she managed to hold his gaze.

"What you did to me was horrible Chuck, almost unforgivable. I've had time to think and I thought that I wanted you back, thought that I could forgive you now. But I can't…not yet…"

"Blair please." He said and stepped closer to her.

"Every time I think of what you did I just see Jack laughing at me. About how desperate I was to save you. I would do anything for you Chuck and maybe that's the problem. I love you too much."

"That's not possible Blair. You can't love someone too much." He pleaded with her. He watched as tears began to form in her eyes. Her lip started to quiver and she bit it softly to try and keep her emotions in check. "I don't want to keep hurting you Blair, more than I already have. We're not safe. And I'm willing to let you go if that's what makes you happy." He said hating that he was the bigger man. They were both in such a bad place right now and being together was not the answer. They needed time apart even if it became unbearable for Chuck.

"Maybe happy isn't the right word. But it would be better." She said with a small smile in an attempt to ease her own pain, but failed miserably as she started to cry.

Chuck couldn't keep his distance any longer and brought her small body toward him and enveloped her in his arms. She started to cry harder at his sudden kindness. She wanted to pull away but couldn't find the strength to. She was supposed to hate him but she didn't want to leave his arms.

He felt her arms wrap around him and she gripped him tightly. He tried to hold back his own tears as he buried his face in her hair.

"I'm so sorry Blair. I love you so much." He whispered desperately in her ear.

"I know."

So there they were, left in the mess Jack had created. They were hurt, broken, and barely hanging on to sanity. So they held each other tight both knowing no one else would understand how they could love each other after this. They were magnetic; there was no way to fight it.

But Blair would try and Chuck would let her. It was her Waldorf mentality. He would let her go and he knew she would come back.

She always did.

Reviews would be great!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Ok so I didn't like how the show portrayed Chuck and Blair after Dorota's wedding. I just wanted to yell at them "Grow up!" because they were kind of ridiculous at times. So I decided for Chuck to go the more mature way. And there will probably be a few more chapters now.

"Sometimes you love something so much that it**hurts** to leave it, but you must. Sometimes it hurts too much to hold on to that thing you love. And sometimes you let go of what you love because it hurts, but then just sometimes... you get it back and live happily ever after."

Chuck sat in his limo as Arthur drove back to the Empire. He rested his hand under his chin propping his head up so he was able to look outside. He watched as people became blurs as the limo sped up and watched again when the limo slowed down and they began to look more like people. He watched as some laughed and some walked with their heads hung low. He turned his gaze back inside the limo and stared at the black interior.

The thing he liked most about the limo was that no one could see in but you could see out. Besides, who would want to see the monster within- the man who he had become? But tonight he had taken a step in the right direction and he did the right thing with Blair. But it felt wrong. His heart ached like he had never felt before. It was suffocating him and he could barely breathe. Sure he could go and sleep with as many girls as he could find. But in the end it would never work. It would just push Blair further away and he didn't want that.

The limo came to a stop outside the Empire. He didn't want to get out, didn't want to have to face that empty bed again. Not tonight.

Just as Arthur was about to open the door Chuck stopped him.

"Arthur wait. I need you to take me somewhere else." He called to his driver. Arthur turned his head to look back at Chuck.

"Where to Mr. Bass?"

"The Van der woodsen's."

Chuck stepped out of the elevator and saw that the lights were still on in the living room. He came around the corner and saw Lily lounging on the couch book in hand staring intently at the pages. He hated to interrupt her but he continued into the living room. She looked up in surprise and set her book on the table beside her.

"Charles, what are you doing here?" she said as she rearranged herself in a sitting position. "Here sit." She motioned to the cushion beside her. Chuck sat down beside her. "Not that I'm not glad to see you, but what are you doing here? It's late."

"I didn't get a chance to see you at the wedding I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing." He said not knowing what other reason to tell her. He glanced up to see a humorous look on her face.

"What?" Chuck asked. Lily laughed a little bit and turned herself so she was facing Chuck.

"Charles I appreciate your concern, but I know you. If you wanted to know how I was doing you would have come tomorrow at a reasonable time."

"You're right." Chuck smirked and turned his gaze to the carpet. Lily watched as his face fell and sadness washed over him. She reached out to touch his arm softly and tried to comfort him.

"Charles what's wrong?" She asked suddenly concerned for her step-son's well being. It took him a few seconds for him to look back up to Lily. Her heart broke when she saw tears about to fall from his eyes. He sucked in a deep breath and tried to hold back the tears.

"Blair and I broke up." He said simply.

"Oh my goodness. Charles I'm so sorry." She said and scooted closer to him.

"I… I don't know if it's over for good. But it seemed pretty final." He shook his head. "I just kept hurting her. And I couldn't let myself do that to her anymore."

Lily rubbed her hand along his back trying to comfort him as he took in ragged breaths. He held his head in his hands and ran his fingers through his hair, obviously upset.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lily asked.

"No. I just keep going over what I did to her and I can't believe myself. I thought that this past year I had grown in a way, with Blair. I started running my father's company and started a serious relationship with her. I started acting like an adult who actually had priorities. But everything I worked for, everything I had become was gone. In an instant." He whispered. Lily couldn't stand for Chuck to keep berating himself so she jumped in.

"Charles, I have watched you grow into an amazing young man and I won't let you think for a second that everything you have become is gone." Chuck lowered his head but Lily lifted his face with both her hands so she could look into his eyes.

"You are human Charles. We make mistakes. Yes, some of them hurt people more than other mistakes but we have to move on. It takes time for people to heal but we get better." She whispered fiercely. "I have made so many mistakes in my life; don't even think for a second that you've made more. I have hurt so many people, but they have healed. I have healed. And Blair will heal in time. And when she is ready you need to be there for her and love her as much as you can." She said as her own tears rolled down her cheeks. "Because sometimes we only get one chance to make things right and don't let her get away for twenty years without you Charles. Because then it might be too late." She sighed as she finished and wiped away a few stray tears on Chuck's cheeks. She had never seen her stepson cry before, not even for Bart's funeral, and she was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion.

She wrapped her arms around Chuck as much as she could and held him there for a few minutes. He didn't sob into her shoulder like she thought he might. He simply held her tightly. The only evidence that he was actually crying was his tears staining Lily's shirt.

"I am so glad that you are my stepson." She whispered in his ear hoping that he would believe her. She had always felt bad for Chuck that he had to grow up without a mother and she had tried to make up for it when Bart was still alive. She pulled back and let Chuck wipe away his own tears as she stood up from the couch.

"Stay here a moment Charles. I have something to give you." She said and hurried up the stairs into the room where Bart used to keep the safe. There was one item that she had left in there buried so none of the kids would find it. She pulled out the black velvet box from a small compartment within the safe.

When she returned to the living room it seemed that Chuck had pulled himself together and he was still seated on the couch. She went to sit back down beside him.

"I wanted to give you this." She said and opened the box so Chuck could see what was inside. A diamond ring lay inside the box. The band was platinum and the one diamond was elegantly cut. It was simple but Chuck couldn't stop marveling at its beauty. It was perfect.

"This was your father's mother's ring. And we talked about giving it to you one day and I think you should have it now." She said and let Chuck take the box. "Give it to her when you're both ready." She watched as his eyes lit up as he took the ring out of the box and held it softly in his hand. He looked up at her.

"Thank you Lily. This means everything to me. You have no idea." He whispered in gratitude.

She simply smiled and continued to watch her stepson marvel at the ring astounded by the gift he had received.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Ok I do like Dan and Blair as friends. I think they can be hilarious together sometimes. Sorry this is short but I wanted to give you guys something. Two more chapter to go most likely.

Blair walked into the coffee shop and spotted Dan sitting at the back of the room. She grimaced as she saw him but told herself she was doing this for Serena. She ordered her coffee and took it back to where Dan was sitting. He looked up and put the paper he was reading down on the table and focused on Blair.

"Okay, you have fifteen minutes go." Blair said and took a sip of her coffee. Dan chuckled at her tone of voice.

"You could at least act like this isn't painful Blair."

"I'm doing this for Serena. She wanted me to talk to a guy and get his perspective on what's happening with Chuck, and since you've helped us in the past… I'm just doing this because Serena promised me a shopping spree."

"Well glad to know you're true intentions Blair. And don't worry I don't want to be here either. So what happened with Chuck?"

"We broke up." She said as a matter of fact. It had been almost a month since they had both spoken to each other.

"I kind of gathered that from this whole conversation. Why did you guys break up?" he said and tried to stay calm. He watched as she looked down at her coffee cup to avoid his eyes. "Blair?"

"I can't say." She said softly.

"Well then how am I supposed to help?"

"Let's just say we got caught up in a game and we both betrayed the other. That's all I'm saying."

"Okay. With the limited information you provided me, I will try to help you." He cleared his throat and chose his words carefully before he spoke. "You said 'a game' right?"

"Yes." Blair said hesitantly.

"Wasn't this the problem last year? I told you to make sure he was done playing games-"

"And that was a total disaster Humphrey! We need to do something else." Blair said getting a little upset.

"Something else? No, Blair you both need to stop with these stupid games. I know for a fact that your relationship is more than that. Both of you need to grow up and act like the adults you are supposed to be becoming. Don't you see the games are what destroy you?" he watched as she lowered her head once again.

"Not all of the games." She said softly. He tried to be gentler as he continued.

"Okay Blair I will give you that. Not all of the games. But the ones that hurt you and hurt him that affects your relationship negatively, those are the games you need to stop."

"What if he won't stop?" she looked up at him with watery eyes scared to hear his answer. Dan sighed and took a sip of his coffee before he continued.

"If he doesn't stop you shouldn't go back."

"But I love him so much." She whispered.

"And if he loves you at all he should be willing to do anything to salvage your relationship."

"And if he's not?"

"You loved Nate right?" Dan asked trying a different route.

"Yes but I-"

"You love Chuck more." Dan finished for her. She looked at him a bit confused.

"What are you getting at Humphrey?"

"You loved Nate enough. You were comfortable in the relationship until Chuck came along. When you're with Chuck you're able to love him more than you could ever love Nate. Am I right?" He watched as she merely nodded.

"Let's say you don't go back to Chuck. You might spend the rest of your life looking for someone you can love as much as him but more than likely you won't be able to find that someone. You'd be searching for the 'Nate', the ones you can love _just_ enough to ease the pain. But if you do go back to Chuck you'll have that real and true love that you might not find again. He may hurt you but it's in our nature to hurt people, no one is perfect."

"Wow. You're right." She breathed and finally knew what she wanted to do.

"So Blair are you going to go back and make sure he's done playing games? Or are you prepared to love someone else _just_ enough?" Dan asked but he could already see the answer in her eyes as they lit up. He chuckled as she proceeded to gather her purse and coffee.

"Thank you Dan."

"Wow, was that a sincere thank you from Blair Waldorf?"

"Take it or leave it Dan. They don't come very often." She said as she stood up to leave.

"I'll take it." He looked up at her and saw that she was smiling the most he had seen her smile in these past few weeks. She looked back at him.

"I would hug you right now but that would be weird and I have to go." She said quickly.

"Go on Blair. No one's stopping you."

"No one is." He heard her whisper with a smile on her face before she nearly sprinted out the door.

Reviews would be great!


	11. Chapter 11

So here is the final chapter. I'm so sorry it took so long, the show has literally drained the inspiration out of me. So I hope you all are still reading.

Blair stood outside the door, but paused to open it so she could fix her hair. She had practically run up the stairs her hair flying behind her, but now she had to be calm. She turned over the key in her hand and contemplated turning around for a moment. But before she knew what she was doing the door suddenly opened.

She nearly jumped back and swallowed hard and realized she was not at all prepared, she just needed a few more seconds but now Chuck stood in front of her looking just as surprised as she.

"I…uh…" Blair managed to get out but was unable to form another word.

"Blair did you need something?" Chuck asked concerned seeing as this was one of the few times they had talked since they had broken up. Blair took a deep breath and was surprised that he now seemed unfazed by her presence.

"Are you going somewhere? We need to talk." Blair said quickly.

"I didn't realize there was a 'we'." He said smugly. Blair narrowed her eyes at him, this was not how he was supposed to act, she thought.

"Don't give me attitude Bass, today of all days. If you have time I would like to talk to you if not I will just leave." She waited for an answer and watched as his eyes wandered over her body taking her in.

"I have time," he said softly and held open the door and let her in.

She walked to the middle of the room and turned around when she heard the door click. Chuck didn't move from his spot so Blair walked closer.

"What did you want to discuss?"

"I…I've been thinking." She started out proud of herself for getting this far.

"That's always recommended." Chuck replied and could clearly see how nervous she was, which was rare. His comment earned him a glare from his ex as she came closer.

"What you did to me was horrible-"she started but Chuck cut her off.

"If you've come back to discuss my past transgressions you know the way out. You're beating a dead horse Blair and its time we both move on."

"Would you let me finish?" she said harshly and Chuck nodded and let her continue. "What you did to me was horrible. It seems like we just keep getting caught up in these games that end up hurting us. I want to be with you but we have to stop with these games and stop lying to each other."

"Blair, you and I both know what I'm capable of and I don't want to hurt you again. I thought we both agreed that it was better to be apart."

"I know, but I still love you and I forgive you." She thought her words would make him happy but he seemed conflicted as he turned his gaze away from her.

"I don't want to keep hurting you Blair."

"Stop saying that. We've both hurt each other at one point or another and we were able to move on from that. Now I want us to move on from what happened with the Empire. I know that we are both capable of being great. And we can be great together." She was now only a half an arm's length from Chuck who finally turned his gaze back to her. She breathed a sigh of relief when a smirk appeared on his face and his eyes lit up.

"That was an unusually cheesy speech Waldorf."

She laughed a little and stepped closer and her hands drifted to the lapels of his jacket and her gaze stayed on his shirt as she spoke again.

"Did it work?"

He put his arms around her and pulled her close. She finally looked up at him when he didn't answer her question.

"Do you still love me?" she nearly whispered.

"Do you really have to ask me that question?"

"I just wanted to be sure."

"You can be sure that I love you and I will do everything in my power to keep you safe from anyone, including me." She couldn't help but smile at his words and was delighted when he smiled back, which was always a rare occurrence.

"Good. Do you know what I had to do to get up the courage to come here?"

"What?" Chuck asked.

"I had to talk to Dan Humphrey." Blair said it as though it was a horrible thing. Chuck gave her an amusing look.

"Well I'm glad that you're here, but sorry you had to talk to Humphrey. How can I make it up to you?" He asked suggestively.

"I can think of a few ways."

He leaned down to kiss the woman he had lost contact with for nearly a month, but never stopped loving. He was supposed to be at his business meeting nearly ten minutes ago, but right now all that mattered was Blair.

Reviews would be great!


End file.
